


Blue

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Peter is mean, Smut, Wade is just being a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 item prompt: spideypool, any colour except for blue, an abnormally large spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WebbedUpKatanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/gifts).



"Peter, I’m trying to 3-D print this mega spoon but the blue ink is not working! And the store is not selling anymore! It’s like some force is trying to boycott all of the blue, Peter, it’s  _wounding_ me!”

Peter shut his book, pushing his chair back so that it scraped across the floor, the sound burning his ears. He stormed up to Wade, grabbing him roughly by the shoulder and spun him around before shoving him against the wall. 

The surprised gasp that escaped Wade’s lips was barely heard before Peter smashed their mouths together, kissing Wade  _hard_ , biting his lips, his tongue, making him moan in pain and ecstasy. He grabbed Wade by his crotch,  _squeezing_ , relentless with his grip. Smirking, Peter thrust his tongue roughly into Wade’s mouth, probing until Wade was panting against him, weak at the knees and clutching Peter for support. 

"I have to study. Interrupt me again, and I’ll leave you with  _blue balls_ , since you seem to like that colour so much,” he snarled, shoving his hand down Wade’s pants to finish him off quickly. 


End file.
